


Others person's ghost.

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Series: Pressure and consequences [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demons, Hinata's POV, M/M, Part 2, Sad, bla bla bla, kageyama's feels, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Así fue como se sintió Kageyama





	Others person's ghost.

Kageyama volvió al club al día siguiente de enterarse sobre lo ocurrido con Oikawa. Al verlo todos nos quedamos callados, simplemente no esperábamos que él se apareciera, no después de como lo había afectado la noticia. Sin embargo, no nos atrevimos a decir nada. Al menos, yo no.  
Él tomó una pelota y se la quedó observando por unos minutos hasta que Sugawara tuvo la valentía de romper aquel silencio.  
-Kageyama-kun, ¿necesitas hablar con alguien?- Suga-san, siempre tan elocuente, teniendo las palabras precisas y los sentimientos mas nobles, pero, no tanto como los de Tobio aquella tarde.  
-Siempre lo traté con indiferencia. Sentía que él me odiaba simplemente por que era más hábil que él y pensé que realmente me odiaba, pero, no fue hasta que me enteré que había muerto que realmente lo entendí: él no me odiaba, me admiraba y quería a su manera, siempre estuvo para mi, dispuesto ayudarme. Podía disfrazarlo haciéndose el difícil pero nunca faltó. No hubiese llegado a ningún lado sin él y yo solo se lo pague de mala manera y no puedo evitar pensar que tengo algo de culpa por tratarlo de envidioso cuando él estaba lidiando con algo tan grande...pero, creo que es como dicen: "Es gracioso como cuando mueres la gente comienza a oirte."- Tiró la pelota hacía el aire, saltó lo mas alto que pudo y remató. Luego del estruendo volvió el silencio. Preso de mis impulsos, hablé:  
-¡No es así! ¡Tu no tienes la culpa, Tobio. No...-Me interrumpió en ese momento.  
-¿No la tengo, Hinata? ¿ni un poco? Por que en este momento, así se siente.-  
-No te tortures.-Susurré y lo abracé, frente a todos, no me importo. Él me envolvió también con sus brazos y apoyo su frente en mi hombro.  
-Iré al funeral. Ushijima también irá.-dijo  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le pregunte   
-No.- Respondió y corto el abrazo alejándose de mi -Debo enfrentarlo solo, así como él lo hizo.-y tras esas palabras Kageyama dejo el gimnasio.


End file.
